


A Rainy Sunday

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "I know maybe I should not talk to you about the guys Cy went out with, and I will not, but of all of them you're the best one. The one who fell in love first, or well before him," a slightly blush appears on his cheeks, he had forgotten that his body was capable of blushing and he had forgotten that Jonah had seen all their romance even before it began."I don’t know what to say," This time, TJ feels much more exposed than his almost complete nudity, "But knowing Cyrus has made me really happy and I hope he feels the same""Believe me, he does"Or the second part of "What do you see in him?"





	A Rainy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the second part of one of the first fics I published named "What do you see in him?" It is not necessary to have read that fic before this one, but I recommend it.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The images of the previous night go through his head violently, he tries to give them some sense, but the headache, the sun hitting his face and the tremendous desire to kill Cyrus' neighbor for turning on the radio so early are a huge distraction.

Last night he went to a bar with Cyrus, to celebrate the birthday of one of his cousins, who does not like him very much. And the two drank more than they should, but not enough to commit any stupidity, at least at the bar.

The two left without saying goodbye and is almost certain that no one even noticed their absence, he kissed Cyrus a lot in the taxi back home and continued to do so in the hall, at the door, on the sofa.

They took a quick shower, trying to lower the alcohol levels of their heads and they were still kissing. He also remembers that, before falling asleep, he closed the windows and the curtain. So, he assumes that Cyrus opened both and now the sun is bothering his closed yes and the slightly cold wind pierces his bare skin like a knife.

His head hurts, a lot, more than he expected. Maybe it's true and all those jokes that Jonah makes that he’s getting old are not so wrong. He takes a deep breath; the radio song is now one he can recognize and the inexplicable anger begins to diminish and that's when TJ realizes that Cyrus is not in bed.

He finally decides to open his eyes, slowly, the excess of light makes it difficult to perceive the room he already know by heart. He runs his hands over his face, then tries, without effect, to make his hair looks less messy. He looks for a note or some sign of his boyfriend in the room, but there’s nothing there.

Some noise from outside and the smell of coffee begins to invade the entire apartment. He stands up and stretches his body, he perceives a pain in his neck that he had not felt when he was laying down and still feels something strange in the air, the mood, the day. As if this day was destined to something, something sad, but he cannot remember exactly what.

He takes away that thought, which, sincerely, he thinks is kind of ridiculous. So he decides to leave the room. But instead, he goes to the window to look at the street. The music on the radio is much louder and although the sun’s rays bother him, they make him feel good. A new song on the radio starts, one that he can’t recognize but it speaks about love, about missing someone, about no deserving forgiveness, about losing true love.

The smell of coffee grows stronger and the desire to hug his boyfriend too. He thinks for five seconds if he should wear something more besides the black boxers he is wearing, when he thinks that only Cyrus will be there, he doesn’t find it important.

When he finally gets away from the window, he notices some big and gray clouds, maybe it will rain later, he thinks. He leaves the room, still trying to do something with his messy hair.

"Wow, you look good," Is the first thing he hears when he comes out of the door, but the voice is not his boyfriend's, it's Jonah's, who is pouring coffee at the kitchen.

"Thank you, I guess," he says, somewhat embarrassed, not because of his body or Jonah's comment, but because of the fact that, for a few minutes, he completely forgot about the existence of Cyrus' best friend and roommate.

"Coffee?" TJ nods and sits down on one of the chairs and watches Jonah serve another cup of coffee. Then, Jonah walks to him and puts the cup in front of him and sits in the opposite site of the table.

"Where’s Cyrus?"

"Is it so horrible to spend time with me?" Jonah says, with a wicked smile.

"To be honest, yeah, it is" He answers, with an equal smile. TJ is still amazed at how well the two are getting along, especially after all the discomfort that came with the way he confessed his feelings to Cyrus, at three a.m. drunk and feeling extremely jealous of him. If someone told TJ about a year and a half ago that he would be in Cyrus' apartment being sarcastic with Jonah Beck and kind of a friend, he would never have believed it.

"Ha-Ha, I know you like me"

"At moments," TJ sips the coffee, it's too hot, but he actually don’t care, "That does not answer my question, anyway"

"He went to the store to buy some things for breakfast" TJ nods again, he hopes that Cyrus bring something good.

"Do you have any plans for today? Cyrus and I were thinking about going to the movies, you know, the three of us"

"I would like to; it sounds better that my actual plan”

“What is it?”

“Today’s my brother's birthday and mom wants me to help at home"

"It sounds exhausting"

“It will be, every year my mon says she wants help and every year I almost do everything, the food, the cleaning before and after. I do even have to play referee with my family.” Jonah takes a big sip of his coffee. “It doesn’t bother me that much, but it’s still exhausting, you know?” TJ definitely doesn’t know. So, he offers his best recomforting smile.

"I wish you luck, it sounds like you'll need it"

"I'm used to it, but thanks." They take another sip of coffee and remain silent without feeling uncomfortable; Jonah has a peculiar look, as if he wanted to say something but does not know how or if he should.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I've never told you before but I'm very happy that you and Cy are together"

"What?"

"It's just that, Cyrus always fell in love with guys who did not feel the same or he dated really... strange guys"

"More than me?" TJ exaggerates his surprise and Jonah responds with a smile.

"I know maybe I should not talk to you about the guys Cy went out with, and I will not, but of all of them you're the best one. The one who fell in love first, or well before him," a slightly blush appears on his cheeks, he had forgotten that his body was capable of blushing and he had forgotten that Jonah had seen all their romance even before it began.

"I don’t know what to say," This time, TJ feels much more exposed than his almost complete nudity, "But knowing Cyrus has made me really happy and I hope he feels the same"

"Believe me, he does" And before they can say anything else, the door opens and Cyrus arrives with a big bag and Sunday mail.

"You were talking about me?" He asks, as he leaves things at the kitchen and passes the mail to Jonah.

"Maybe" TJ replies and he and Jonah share a knowing smile that seems to please Cyrus, although he does not say anything.

"I thought it would come before you woke up," Cyrus says, getting closer to his boyfriend.

"You know I cannot resist the smell of coffee in the morning" Cyrus smiles and gives him a kiss.

"Wait," it seems that for the first time he actually observes him since he entered the room, "Why are you only wearing boxers?"

"Obviously he wanted to seduce me, but I’m not as easy as you" Cyrus grabs an apple that was inside a bowl in the table and throws it to Jonah's head.

"To be honest, I'm lazy and I thought you were the only one out here"

"Well, I think I'd better go" Jonah says.

“Now? I thought you would at least have breakfast with us!”

“I know you are getting better at this cooking stuff, but you still need improvement,” Jonah teases, “but actually, my mother already sent me like ten messages complaining about everything in the house and my brother sent me another twelve complaining about my mother.” He sighs while he takes out his cell phone, “And now my dad is complaining about my mom and my brother.”

"Sounds like that birthday party is going perfect," TJ jokes, while Jonah takes his coat that is on the ugly orange sofa that Cyrus complains about so much with a half-smile.

"It will get much better if I don’t get there as soon as possible"

"Good luck, Jonah. See you in the night," says Cyrus, who is already preparing breakfast.

"I'll bring a big piece of cake to you" It's the last thing he says when he leaves the apartment. The apartment is silent, Cyrus quietly prepares what seem to be hot cakes.

TJ is dedicated to look with adoration at his boyfriend, while he’s cooking. It doesn’t matter what Jonah or pretty much everyone says about Cyrus cooking, it’s not that bad. He smiles at himself, while his boyfriend is trying to save some way too burned hot cakes.

"Do you enjoy how bad I’m at this?" Cyrus asks, as he accommodates the few hot cakes that were not so bad in two different dishes.

"Maybe a little"

"Eat, I hope I do not poison you"

“It hasn’t happened before and you are really getting better at this.”

Most of the breakfast is in silence, looking at each other, Cyrus enjoys how TJ tries not to make gestures that show how much he is detesting the food, this time breakfast is really bad. They drank all the coffee and the sky decided it is time to start raining.

“So, are we going to the movies?” Cyrus asks.

“I don’t know, I feel like is a good day to stay in,” TJ takes the dishes and the cups and starts washing them, “You know? It’s raining, we could order pizza and watch a boring movie on TV or lost two hours deciding to watch a movie on Netflix.”

“Yeah, that sound pretty great,” Cyrus says, “Maybe I could prepare something instead of pizza”

"Please, no" Cyrus laughs, maybe Buffy’s idea of entering a cooking class isn’t that crazy.

"Ok, ok, I won’t cook anything, but you'll have to admit it was a nice gesture"

"It was," TJ thinks about saying something else, but decides not to. He finishes washing the dishes and walks to the living room and looks at the old stereo that Jonah’s dad gave to them when they moved into the apartment, “Does this thing still work?”

"When it wants to" Cyrus is still sitting on the table, looking at his boyfriend a little confused, while he’s turning on the stereo. Apparently, TJ is looking for a specific radio station, when he finds it, he turns to look at him with a big smile.

"Isn’t it a little early to jazz?" TJ gets closer and his smile seems a little sadder, he remembers the last time he asked that question, that it's Sunday, it's February, that that song is special.

"It's never too early to listen to jazz, you know?" He answers, as someone else once answered him. When he is close enough to Cyrus, he offers his hand, Cyrus takes it, doubtful.

"Dance with me? I mean, it’s the least you can do after trying to poison me with that amazing breakfast," Cyrus shakes his head, but gets up and follow his boyfriend to the living room.

"I've never done this before" The song is calm, Cyrus puts his arms around TJ's neck and TJ puts them on his boyfriend's waist, they move slowly.

"Dance with your boyfriend who’s only wearing boxer, after eating some weird hot cakes, to a jazz song on a rainy Sunday?"

"No," Cyrus thinks again, "Well, yes, but I was just talking about dancing like this, with another man"

"I feel honored"

"And I feel a bit pathetic" They continue to dance slowly, Cyrus can see something different in the face of his boyfriend, something he had never seen, it is a combination of happiness, nostalgia and desire to forget. When the song ends, TJ approaches to give him a kiss, fleeting, slow and enigmatic.

"Thanks for dancing with me"

"TJ ..." Cyrus wonders if he should say something, ask about the sudden strange behavior of his boyfriend or if he should make a little joke, kiss him a little longer and pretend that nothing has happened, "Is something wrong?" he asks, right in the moment when he was determined to kiss him and pretend nothing ever happened.

"Yes and no" Cyrus feels a bit ridiculous to continue in the dance position now that they are still, but somehow, it makes him feel that this conversation is different, more important, more intimate.

"You've always been very good at expressing yourself with words" TJ tries to make a face of anger at Cyrus tease, but he can’t. He closes his eyes and sigh.

"Today is my dad's death anniversary"

"What?" The comment takes Cyrus by surprise.

"Before you say anything, this is not sad, just ..."

"What?" TJ takes a few seconds to search for the perfect word.

"Strange"

"Do you want to talk about it?" TJ sighs again, a new song begins, just the one he was expected.

“Dance with me again?”

"TJ ..." Cyrus knows that his boyfriend is doing this to distract himself, to avoid talking about his feelings or whatever he’s trying to forget. Thy start dancing again and Cyrus realizes this song is, somehow, different, even though it is also slow and really romantic, he knows that’s something different about it, he can see it in TJ’s eyes.

"He never accepted that I am gay"

"Your father?"

"Yeah, and I mean, he never made horrible comments, nor did he force me to marry the daughter of one of his best friends or something like that,” He makes a pause, ”But I could see it in his eyes, the disappointment and I could perceive it when he stopped asking me about my life "

"I'm sorry, TJ"

"Me too," TJ hugs him, still dancing, "the problem is that he was not a bad father, you know? I never knew how to feel about him and before I could decide it, he goes and dies in a car accident." The rain gets stronger, the feelings in the room, too.

"Hey, do not joke about that"

"Why not? I'm pretty sure that if my father lived he would laugh."

"So your father was just as weird as you?" TJ laughs.

"You could say that," They continue dancing, embracing each other, paying attention to each of the notes of the song, not knowing very well what to say. The song ends and is replaced by a more cheerful one, TJ leads them to the ugly couch and they sit down, Cyrus waits for his boyfriend to say something, whatever, he does not want to be impertinent. "Do you remember what you asked me when I turned on the radio?" At that moment, the rain starts to sound even louder in his fourth-floor apartment, and it’s really difficult to listen to the radio, but they don’t care, at least know.

"I told you that it’s too early to listen to jazz."

"I asked my father that same question for many Sundays. After church we went home for breakfast and when we finished he turned on the radio," TJ looks away from him and focuses on the stereo, "he and my mother always danced, my sister and I saw them, when we were kids we made noises to annoy them or faces of disgust when they kissed" He doesn’t know what to feel, it’s the first time in years that he came back to that memory, it’s like that isn´t his life anymore.

"It seems like a beautiful memory"

"It is," TJ sighs, "When I was twelve or maybe thirteen, I can’t remember, I asked him why the hell he danced every Sunday with my mother" TJ rests his back on the sofa, still looking straight ahead, Cyrus approaches and puts his hand on his boyfriend's. “Just so you know, they always dance the last song we danced”

Cyrus doesn’t know what to say, so he asks, "what did he tell you?"

"He said that when I met the right girl I would understand," TJ returns his gaze to his boyfriend, "obviously I did not find the right girl, but now… I understand" TJ uses his free hand to cover his mouth, as if he wanted to hide the smile that was made on his lips or avoid saying some nonsense that ruined the moment.

Cyrus does not say anything, but he has the same look he had that afternoon when TJ said he loved him, he lets go of his hand and lies on his chest, hugging again; he concentrates on listening to his breathing, while Cyrus seems to concentrate on hearing the sound of his heart.

"I don’t know what to say"

"You do not have to say anything, or cook for that matter" Cyrus gently hits him in the stomach and TJ feigns extreme pain; feeling some peace, he had not talked about his father for a long time and he had not realized how much he needed to do it, even if it was a small part of what really happened.

"So you are fine?"

"I am." They fit better on the couch, no matter how much Cyrus complains about how horrible it is, it has always been way too comfortable to get rid of. "You know? My mother and my sister make a dinner every year to remember my father. Maybe we could go next year "

"Next year? Why do not we go tonight?"

"I'm not ready yet," the rain seems to calm down, but it does not stop, "and I really prefer to stay here, with you"

Cyrus smiles and they share a small kiss, "Yeah, me too"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic is supposed to be a special on Valentine's Day, obviously that did not happen haha  
> It took me a lot to finish this fic, I had too many doubts about continuing to write in this fandom or fanfics in general and to be honest, I still have those doubts.  
> But I decided to publish this fic and I hope to continue publishing even if I have doubts.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading1 leave a comment if you want :)


End file.
